


Go ask Knockout

by DifferentOctave



Series: Go ask...TF:P edition [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko gets kidnaped by the bad guys.</p><p>But she soon drives them insane.</p><p>But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knockout's doomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adry).



> I have to than adry so much for the idea.
> 
> And I have to thank you guys so much for reading 'Go ask Rachet'
> 
> So, enjoy. :)

Miko was bursting with things she wanted to ask. But she limited herself to ask only one a day. So, she picked one carefuly. "Why are you so mean, Megatron?"

Because I can be! Now shut up, weakling, or I will scrap you!" Meagtron snapped.

Miko was then sent to Knockout.

It was then Miko lost her self control. "Knockout, why are you called Decpeticons?"

"Because we live our lives in decit." Knockout replied.

"Why are you so shiney, but Megatron so dull?"

"Megatron is more conerned on destruction than his welfare, including stunning looks."

"When did you become a'con?"

"Long ago, kid."

"Why are you still a 'con?"

"Because that's the right way."

"Why did your leader rape our medic AND our leader?"

Knockout was unprepared for this question. "Welll-wiat, what?"

"Megatron raped Ratchet and Optimus a few weeks ago!"

Knockout could only splutter.

Deep in his head, he heard a voice.

_I told you that was a bad idea...._


	2. Starscream's agirl????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, if ol' Mega doesn't destroy earth, Miko sure will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Adry and Curious.
> 
> I didn't know I had fans!
> 
> Enjoy my enjoyment of writing this. :)

"Is Starscream a girl?"  
"What? 'Course not, and don't let him hear you say that or he'll have your hide!"

"Oh, he's sensitive?"

"What? No, now shut up you filthy vermin!" Knockout spat.

"Are 'cons always this grumpy? You're acting grumpier than Ratchet, and that's saying something!"

"I said shut up!"

"And you are rude, too..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP, SHUT UP-"

"And you are noisy..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP, SHUT THE FRAG UP!!!!"

"Ooh, dirty mouth, I see." Miko giggled. _this is fun...._ she thought.


	3. Megatron is scared by...Optimus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I tried to write a summary, K wou,d fail so damn hard.
> 
> So, read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time it took to update, i would have done it yesterday, but...
> 
> By the time I had finished emailing my friend, kt was four AM.
> 
> So I feel asleep.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait, and...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Why is Megatron so large? Is he trying to compensate for something?" Miko asked.

"No..." Knockout lied.

"I can tell you are lying!"

"I'm not-"

"LIAR LIAR, PAINT'S ON FIRE, LIAR LIAR, YOU ARE A DAMN LIAR!!!" Miko screeched.

" ,Shut up-"

"LIAR LIAR PAINT IS ON FIRE, LIAR LIAR, PAIN'T ON FIRE, LIAR LIAR, CHEST'S ON FIRE, LIAR LIAR, SPARK'S ON FIRE-"

"SHUT UP, PUNY HUMAN!"

"LIAR LIAR, HEAD'S ON FIRE, LIAR LIAR, YOUR ASHES ARE BURNING, LIAR LIAR, YOU DESRVED IT!"

"IF YOU SHUT UPP, I'LL TELL YOU !" Knockout screeched at her.

"TELL AWAY, LIAR!"

"Megatron seems all big andscary because..he's scared of your leader."

"The president?"

"No, Optimus Prime, you dope!"

Miko began grinning. _Can't wait to tell Optimus..._


	4. Knockout, why is he called that and more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, just read the damn thing to find out. I suck at writingb summaries, and being tired doesn't help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm getting cheesy or immature. i am really running out of ideas...we've done Ratchet and knockout...who's next? :)

"Puny fleshling, ehat is your stupif question today?" Knockout spat. "Might as well get it over with."

Miko screwed up her face. "Hm....why are you called Knockout? It's not like you are so hot, you nock out the women.."

Knockout really didn't know. "Well, let's see...I'm called that because it's what my creators called me!"

"Buyt why did they call you that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Miko sighed. "Okay, second question."

"But you only ask one a-" Knockojt began, but Miko cut him off.

"We're on opposate sides. I don't follow my normal rules here. Second question, since Lazerbeak's a babay, and Soundwave's obviously his mommy...who's his daddy?"

"Lazerbeak is not a ba-"

"He is. WHO IS THE DADDY?"

"Agh! I don't know!"

"Then it must be...Shockwave!" Miko put the nonexistant peices together. "Third question, how do you have so many vehicons? It's like they multiply!"

"I'm sorry, classified information."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

"YELL ME OR I WILL BREAK MY CHAINS AND SEND BULKHEAD AFTER YOU!" Miko screeched.

"Ah!" This prospect was terrfying to Knockout. "I don't know-Shockwave takes care of that!"

Miko was getting bored. "Don't you 'cons have anything fun to do?"

Before Knockout could say anything, the door was torn down by Arcee. "Alright, you vermin! Where have you put her!"

Knockout cowered in a corner. "Take her,.please! I can't stand anymore!"

Arcee walked over and took the chains off her arms.

Jack followed close behind. "Ratchet's got a groundbridge- hurry!"

When they were safe back at base, Arcee turned yto Jack. "While you were right, you are still in a scrapheap of trouble for breaking your mom's order, Fowler's order, my order, and Optimus' order."

Jack sighed.

"Scrap."


End file.
